


HornyCadet Twitter Drabbles

by hornycadetkeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidentally subscribing to your son's onlyfans, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Sex Work, Size Difference, Spanking, Trans Keith (Voltron), pocket pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornycadetkeith/pseuds/hornycadetkeith
Summary: Just a collection of my twitter drabbles - I'll list individual tags in the beginning notes for each chapter.Ch 1. Keith tells his daddy he was asked out to a school dance and when he admits that he's nervous, Tex offers to teach him how to kiss.Ch 2. When Tex hears of the boy that bully's his baby boy, he's livid. When he catches the boy being a little shit to Keith, he gets the chance to correct this bully's behaviour.Ch 3. It's Keith's birthday and his daddy gifts him with a full belly of pups.Ch 4. Keith has an OnlyFans to help pay for expenses while at college. Tex, unknowingly, subscribes to his son's OF, fantasizing about this beautiful boy being Keith. Until he finds out it -is- Keith.Ch 5. Tex buys himself a pocket pussy and can't help but imagine it's his baby boy's virginal pussy.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Father (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	1. Keith/Tex - Practicing Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Keith/Tex (Keith's Father) / Incest / Parent/Child Incest /Father/Son Incest / Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics / Trans Keith / Age Difference / Size Difference / First Kiss / Breeding Kink

Keith was asked to a school dance by a classmate and asked his daddy for help. He’s never even kissed before and would this boy expect anything else? Keith’s recently presented as omega and is already feeling the societal and biological pressure to go along with what an alpha wants. Tex feels a flare of possessiveness, Keith is _his_ omega, the thought of another alpha touching his baby doesn’t sit well with him.

But Keith seems excited and so earnest, he came asking for help despite how independent he is. Tex gives him the quick and dirty (not that kind of dirty) sex talk, watching his son get red throughout and says that it’s okay to kiss but he shouldn’t let the alpha boy pressure him into anything else and if he feels unsafe to call him right away. 

Keith shyly looked down at his hands folded in his lap and squirms a bit before quietly asking, “What if I’m a bad kisser, pa?” 

Tex hesitated before giving Keith a confident smile and clapped him on the shoulder, “You’ll do fine, kit. He’ll probably be just as inexperienced as you and shy to kiss such a cute omega such as you.” 

Keith didn’t seem convinced, “But what if he _has_ kissed before? Everyone says I’m such a know-it-all, but what if I suck at this? I’ll never hear the end of it, no one will ever want to kiss me again...” 

Keith was overthinking this clearly, but Tex could remember being just as awkward when he was his age. “You... you want to practice?” Keith’s head snapped up, his cheeks red and eyes wide. His lips pressed together and he nodded and Tex couldn’t help but think how cute his baby boy was. Tex moved his hand from Keith’s shoulder to rest on his jaw, cupping almost the entire half of his face in his large hand. 

Tex’s chapped lips met Keith’s soft, plump ones in a gentle, chaste kiss. Keith was unsure what to do with his mouth, but his daddy’s hand on his face kept him from moving. Keith’s eyes slipped closed and his father pressed a new kiss to his lips, this time pressing his tongue against the seam of Keith’s lips. He giggled, the feeling ticklish and strange, but his father persisted and pressed his tongue forward into Keith’s mouth. Keith gasped at the strange feeling and then moaned as his father’s skilled tongue stroked in his mouth, along his own tongue. It felt dirty and hot, they were just _kissing_ but this was his _father,_ his true alpha.

Keith whimpered at that though, wrapping his arms around his pa’s strong shoulders. His pa’s other hand rested on his hip and guided Keith into his lap. Keith’s bum rested in his fathers lap, his legs over the edge of the couch as the man he trusted and loved most in the world taught him how to kiss. 

Keith never wanted to leave the safety of his daddy’s arms, the comfort of his scent and the feeling of his body against his. When he was asked out by his classmate he felt nervous, felt like he needed to be someone he wasn’t to be accepted as an omega and to find a mate to love him. But he didn’t feel like that with his pa. His daddy would love him no matter what, he loved that Keith was a spunky omega that would rather fight than submit. And Keith knew his pa was talented and experienced, knew he would know how to pleasure an omega and have the virility to get him pregnant-

Keith groaned into his daddy’s mouth, his cunt getting wet at his own dirty thoughts. They were just kissing and he was more aroused than he’d ever been (more than when he secretly watched a shitty porn video on his dad's computer late at night). Tex groaned with him and Keith could feel a hardness growing under his ass and he got lightheaded at the realization that it was his daddy’s alpha cock _hardening_ because of _him._

Keith’s dad didn’t need to know that he’d actually said no to going to the dance with his classmate.

The boy was an asshole and clearly only asked Keith out because he was an omega. But Keith didn’t want to lose this. Maybe his father was only doing this to help him, because he asked for it, but he could pretend that he was his daddy’s omega. 

A mate he’d made just for himself. 


	2. Tex/James + Keith - Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2. When Tex hears of the boy that bully's his baby boy, he's livid. When he catches the boy being a little shit to Keith, he gets the chance to correct this bully's behaviour. spanking / non-con/dub-con / implied incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tex (Keith's Father)/James / implied Keith/Tex (Keith's Father) / Father/Son Incest / Age Difference / Size Difference / Spanking / Daddy Kink / Behaviour Correction / Hand Job / Non-con/Dub-con

As much as Keith tries to hide it, Tex learns of a boy in his sons class that’s always picking on him. Keith’s a tough kid, but having a jerk tease you about things outside of your control can run down on a person and Tex doesn’t want his boy to suffer. It comes to a head when Keith gets in trouble in school for fighting with this boy and Tex knows he needs to do something about this kid’s attitude 'cause clearly _his_ parents clearly aren’t. 

He gets his opportunity when Keith is reading in the front yard, as he always does, when a boy comes up on his bike and start heckling him. Based on what he’s saying, it’s not hard to tell this is the boy Keith got into a fight with at school. The kid gets off his bike and comes up to Keith and Tex sees _red._

He storms out and yells at the kid, startling him and making him freeze in terror. Tex is a big burly man, probably surprising considering how small and delicate looking Keith is. Tex grabs the kid by his arm and drags him inside. Keith chases after, confused and startled as Tex drags the boy into the living room.

“Your parents never teach you any manners? Do they know the filth that comes out of your mouth? Mocking my son for not having a mom, what’s wrong with you, boy?” Tex is angry, Keith’s never seen him yell like this. 

James’ hands are fists by his side and he’s clearly trying to hold it together in front of the angry father. Despite Tex’s words, James foolishly stood his ground, _“He_ started it! He’s the asshole, always being rude and shit it’s not _my_ fault if-“

Tex doesn’t want to listen to any excuses. He cuts the boy off and grabs him by the scruff of his collar and sits down on the couch, throwing the stunned boy over his knee. It’d been many years since he’s had to give Keith a spanking, but this boy seems overdue. 

In a swift movement, Tex tugs down the boy’s jeans and lands a harsh smack on his bare bottom. The sound is loud in the now quiet room, the boy shocked into silence. The second hard smack pulls a cry from the boy, startled and pained, and he starts to yell. The fifth smack makes him whimper, and his yells die down by the tenth spank. At fifteen, there’s tears building up in his eyes and his hands are tightly gripping Tex’s pants, soft wet cries coming with each impact. 

By the twentieth spank, the boy’s face is deep red and his cries of pain have dulled and morphed into something more like pleasure.

Pleased by the progression, Tex stops and instead rubs his hand gently over the bruised red flesh of James’ ass. He can feel the boy’s small erection pressing into his thigh, it started growing from the fifth smack and only got harder as they went on. “I-I’m sorry sir _*sniff*_ I’ll be better, I promise.”

Tex crooned and patted the boy’s ass gently, “Yeah? Gonna be a good boy from now on?”

James gasped and nodded vigorously, thighs pressing together as his erection continued to throb against Tex’s jeans. 

“Since you took that punishment so well and since you promise to be good-" James nodded, yes he wanted to be good so bad he didn’t understand it, “I’m gonna give you a little reward now, okay bud?”

The hand Tex used to spank James reached down under his plump ass and around his straining cock. James yelped as the large hand completely covered his small prick, bringing pleasure he’d never felt before. Of course James had touched himself before, but it couldn’t even begin to compare to Tex’s large calloused hand gripping him tight and pumping. And the way his ass burned and the emotional fallout of a punishment made the pleasure light up in his balls even more.

James _wanted_ to be good for this man, a very an unfamiliar feeling for him. The need to be good and obedient. His parents let him get away with anything, they never _cared_ what he said or did, and for some reason this father putting him in his place made him lightheaded in the best way. Teaching him a lesson and making _sure_ he learned it before offering a reward, James couldn’t stop himself as he thrust into the man's hand, crying out “thank you daddy” as he came all over the man's jeans. 

\--

Keith had never seen his father like this. He couldn’t grasp why that- instead of being funny, humiliating, validating, or something that would make sense- he felt painfully aroused. His own small cock was hard and ignored in his shorts and when James came with a warbling cry, Keith had to shove his hand over his crotch. He gasped at the touch, his shorts were damp, his cock was so wet it leaked through layers of clothing. Tex looked up at the sound, as if remembering Keith was there. 

Tex pulled up James’ pants and picked up the quivering boy as he stood from the couch. James nuzzled into Tex’s neck and wrapped his legs around his hips, one of Tex’s large hands holding under his red bum. Tex reached out to Keith with his free hand, “Lets clean up your friend, kit.”

Keith nodded and took his dad’s hand, his other still pressed against his erection. Tex led the boys down the hall to his bedroom.


	3. Tex/Keith - Keith's Birthday/Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3. It's Keith's birthday and his daddy gifts him with a full belly of pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith/Tex (Keith's Father) / Incest / Parent/Child Incest /Father/Son Incest / Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics / Trans Keith / Age Difference / Size Difference / Breeding Kink / Pregnancy

For Keith's birthday, Tex did his best to gift his baby boy with a belly full of a litter of pups. 

Keith's xxxteen years old now, which is when his daddy promised they could start trying for a litter. Keith's moaning through happy tears as  load after load of his daddy's potent seed spills deep in his fertile pussy. Up until now his daddy's only fucked his thighs, ass, or mouth, and getting fucked in his pussy is everything he'd wanted. He's an omega, his daddy's omega, and this is all he was made for-  to take his daddy's alpha come into his fertile womb. Keith cries out, tears streaming down his ruddy cheeks as Tex pumps another thick load into his pussy. 

Keith wakes up the next morning with a full belly, pussy swollen and aching in the best way from the repeated  pounding and breeding it took last night. Tex surprises Keith with breakfast in bed, but Keith only wants his daddy's cock in his mouth, his seed in his belly. 

The pancakes sit forgotten as Keith slurps down his daddy's cock greedily, squeezing and kneading  Tex's fat, heavy balls, eager to taste the sweet come inside them. When Tex's knot pops past Keith's teeth, buckets of come gushing straight down into his belly, Keith's eyelids become heavy and he purrs and drifts off to sleep, sated and happy. 

Tex picks at the cold pancakes  left on the food tray and pets his baby boy's head, fond smile on his face, glad he could please his birthday boy so thoroughly.


	4. Tex/Keith - OnlyFans, incestual pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 4. Keith has an OnlyFans to help pay for expenses while at college. Tex, unknowingly, subscribes to his son's OF, fantasizing about this beautiful boy being Keith. Until he finds out it -is- Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith/Tex (Keith's Father) / Incest / Parent/Child Incest /Father/Son Incest / Age Difference / Size Difference / Sex Work / accidentally jerking off to videos of your kid and not knowing it's him, is that a tag?

There’s a few reasons Keith goes to uni out of state. First, it’s one of the best schools for aerospace engineering in the country, and secondly... it’d get him away from his dad. 

Yeah “Keith daddy issues Kogane” has daddy issues big surprise, but it’s not in the way most people he knew growing up would have thought. 

Ever since Keith’s mom left shortly after he was born, it’d only been just the two of them and things had a habit of getting rough. It’s not that Tex was necessarily a bad father, and he’d certainly never been abusive.  It’s just that Keith looked _so much_ like his mom, the older he got, the more difficult it became for Tex to look at him. So Tex would throw himself into work, almost carelessly. Which, for a firefighter, is a dumb way to work. 

Tex had ended up in the hospital or just _wasn’t home_ enough times that Keith had dipped into the system more than once. So yeah all of Keith’s high school friends knew he was a kid with an edge and daddy issues out the ass, but that all was just the tip of the iceberg to Keith. 

Keith’s issues laid primarily with the fact that he’d wanted to fuck his pa ever since he knew what sex was. 

He doesn’t really know _why_ _,_ but he never grew out of it. Actually the older he got, the more he yearned, and the more he knew how _bad_ it was and that it would _could_ should never, ever happen. 

So when he got the chance to put distance between them, he took it. This wouldn’t be like when he was young being forced out of his pa’s house, screaming and crying for his daddy. This was his own choice. He’d be studying and building his _future_ dammit, he wasn’t going to let these feelings run or ruin his life. 

Only- distance made the heart yearn fonder, the dick yearn harder. He video called with his pa at least once a week and shamefully jerked off for the next hour after, still running off of the arousal his pa’s deep, gravelly voice sounded in shitty webcam audio. 

So he focused his attention on school as much as he could, but when the second semester hit, money was tight when he needed his textbooks. His pa had sent him some to help cover things, but he didn’t want to mooch off his dad forever, and financial independence should help move past… well it was worth a shot. 

It wasn’t the first time Keith had thought of doing sex work, but it was the first time that it didn’t seem like such a shady, scary idea. 

There were plenty of sites and apps and such he could work safely in his own room, with no paranoia of his dad (or anyone) walking in on him. 

He decided to start small, creating a profile on the bigger name subscription app he’d heard of. Money making was slow, but decent enough. Allowed him to buy a coffee a few times a week, which was practically a luxury. 

He enjoyed it too, well most aspects of it. Taking pictures and clips got more fun as he got more into it and got better at it. Interaction with customers was fairly minimal, and if he didn’t like how someone interacted with him he could tell them to fuck off- which was more than he could say for most jobs.

It also distracted him from his daddy issues well enough. All in all, things were a bit less stressful than before. 

——

Tex was no stranger to the concept of prostitutes, but this new age of online sex work was very foreign and interesting to him. For the price of a cheap coffee he could have monthly access to photos and videos of a huge range of people. 

And while the guys at the firehouse he’d heard talking about a specific subscription service were looking at the top 1% girls on there, Tex had … different tastes than his buddies. 

It’s not that he _needed_ to keep the fact that he was gay a secret, no one at the firehouse would see him differently, but he’d just identified at straight for so long that his recent realization still felt like it needed to be held close.

So he’d subscribed to a few boys’ pages, trying to see what kind of content he liked better. Looking at the boys he’d picked it was easy to see a pattern, but he wrote it off to coincidence. Krolia was the last person he’d been in a relationship with, despite being a woman she’s very much the aesthetic of person he’s attracted to.

Dark hair, angular face, sharp, cutting eyes… sun kissed skin with a few hidden freckles here and there...

Of those boys he’d already found a favourite. His description listed him at 19, which Tex first wanted to scoff at (just legal but still a teenager, yeah right kid was probably mid 20s) but seeing pictures of the boy’s slight body, lean muscles and soft sun kissed skin, he almost seemed _younger._ But he was verified, and thus worry free.

He never posted pictures of his face, but that was fine. The kid had legs for _days,_ legs for years really. He had only a fine smattering of hair up them, a few moles and freckles Tex could see, and holy shit the cutest cock Tex had ever seen. 

Not that Tex had experience with many cocks, but he didn’t need that to know this boy had the prettiest cock out there. He was generally clean shaven, except for cute dark curls above his sweet cock. 

His page had a few photo sets, and a lot of short video clips. They ranged from peeling off skin tight, ripped black jeans to expose red panties barely concealing his cock to him laying with a vibe in his ass, ignoring the camera and studying while his cock casually leaked and his hips occasionally thrust, cock seeking stimulation.

It was after a few weeks of this model being his favourite when he realized that he didn’t like these boys ‘cause they reminded him of his son’s mother. These boys reminded him of his _son._

He’d never seen his favourite model’s face, but he knew that he had black hair, was roughly the same age and size as his son, and oh god- imagining _Keith_ fucking a knot dildo in his ass while his cock leaked steadily for the camera, for anyone with $3 to spare to see-

It was a lot to deal with all of a sudden. Once he knew why he liked the boys he did, it was hard to _unsee_ it. 

Not that he… made a great effort to. Watching his favourite model thrust up into a fleshlight, light gasps and whines filling Tex’s ears, and imagining it as Keith- imagining Keith doing that on a video call, gasping “daddy” (even though Tex didn’t think Keith had ever called him that before) made him spill ridiculously fast into his hand.

He imagined giving Keith instructions on what to do during a video call- despite his rebellious streak, Keith always listened when it _mattered-_ to have him strip down to Tex’s favourite pair of panties (a really simple, soft-looking grey g-string that made Tex want to suck on the model’s balls) and watch as his baby boy got hard just from his daddy’s voice.

This new turn of events should have shook Tex harder, should have _concerned_ him more, but honestly he hadn’t had orgasms this good in so long- hadn’t felt this _sated_ in a long time- so what if he fantasized about this? It’s not like he’d ever act on it.

Then his fave model (who went by the nickname RedLyon) surprised Tex by posting a blowjob video. He’d never posted anything like this before, and even though he still wore a half-mask to cover the upper half of his face, Tex got a look at those juicy, pink lips and knew he was fucked.

He was still just stuck on the thumbnail of the video- it was a goal video, he’d reached a certain subscriber count- both desperately wanting to see this boy’s lips wrapped around a cock and knowing the visual would never leave his mind the next time he video-called Keith.

Tex clicked the video and immediately gripped his cock tight as a soft pink tongue wet those luscious pink lips. RedLyon opened his mouth, tongue sticking out over his bottom lip and obscenely wet and covered in spit. It almost looked like someone had come in his mouth, it was so wet. 

Tex imagined the sight of his thick come on that soft tongue as he jerked off, imagined his hand fisted in dark hair-

RedLyon has set a dildo in front of the camera, thick globs of saliva dripping from his plump lips to the fat head. A hand donned in leather fingerless gloves pumped the length of the cock, spreading around his spit. 

Tex was mesmerized as Red worked his tongue over the dildo, making the best show he’d ever seen of blowing a cock. Red made licking a dick look like an art, and he was Michelangelo. And when he sucked the head into his mouth, suctioning his lips around it, Tex had gripped his balls tight and stroked his cock.

He imagined how those beautiful lips would feel on his cock- imagined Keith’s wide, blue eyes blinking up at him- The leather coat Red was wearing squeaked as he pumped the dildo faster, bobbing his head further and further down onto the cock until his lips bumped against his fist.

His face was so messy, his leather gloves had to be too, and god Tex wanted to make an even bigger mess of him. Could easily imagine this boy as _his boy_ with the gloves and the coat- both very Keith things- imagined fucking his baby boy’s face in his college room, roommates unaware that Keith’s daddy is there for any other reason than to innocently visit his son.

Tex breathed heavily and jerked harder, trying to match his pace with Red’s on the dildo, noticing now that Red’s other hand was between his legs. The idea that Red- Keith got so worked up just sucking a dick made his even wetter, desperately needing to know if he could make him come just from fucking his face.

Red forced himself further down on the cock, gagging and choking when he hit his throat, before pulling off again in a mess of saliva. He sniffed- clearly his eyes and nose were leaking too and fuck if that wasn’t hot- and pushed back down on the cock hard, as if an imaginary hand was forcing him back down.

Red’s moans were getting louder too, and they were music to Tex’s ears. Red was usually somewhat quiet, almost never speaking and usually trying to cut down on his moans (maybe roommates) but not today. Almost as if he couldn’t hold in his desperation with a cock in his mouth, such a slut to be used like this.

Tex was so close, continuing the fantasy of Keith on his knees in his room, school work scattered about as Tex used his boy. They had their rough patches, but Keith was always good for his daddy and fuck, that should be more fucked up but right now it just burned hot under Tex’s skin. 

Pretending that Keith would go along with whatever Tex wanted ‘cause he was such a good boy for him, trusted him so much, maybe wanted it too-

Red gagged loud, choking and coughing on the cock as his lips almost met the base. He froze there for a minute, his other hand moving fast over his cock and Tex could tell the moment Red came by his loud, drawn out groan. 

It was a deep groan, the sound low, as if the feeling of having a cock deep in his throat was just as good as a fist over his cock and Tex came with him. Imagined Keith’s throat milking his cock of his seed, his baby boy desperate to taste and swallow his daddy’s come like that’s what he was made for-

Tex slumped, chest heaving and panting as he came down from his orgasm. The video ended shortly after and Tex was left with the final frame’s thumbnail and his drying come.

Come to think of it, that leather coat RedLyon was wearing looked an awful lot like an old leather coat he used to wear back in the day. He’d given it to Keith once he realized he couldn’t fit into it anymore. Had a few pins on the lapel Tex’d soldered on with a dime - wait.

Tex squinted at the thumbnail, the grainy image had some pins in the exact same spots. And, well it was probably coincidence. Except the pins Tex had on his old jacket were really specific pins he’d collected since the 70s, and these ones looked exactly like-

O h - _shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will most likely be updated


	5. Tex/Keith (in a fantasy) - Pocket Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 5. Tex buys himself a pocket pussy and can't help but imagine it's his baby boy's virginal hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith/Tex (only in fantasy) / Incest / Parent/Child Incest /Father/Son Incest / Trans Keith / Age Difference / Size Difference / Breeding Kink / Masturbation / Toys

Tex buys himself a pocket pussy. He’s never bought something like this before and he feels embarrassed buying it. It’s a silly cherry pop virgin one and looks to be very small and would be nice and tight. He’s excited to try it. 

When it comes in the mail, and he finally has time to try it out, Tex relaxes on his bed wearing nothing but his white singlet and boxers that are getting tighter by the minute. He opens the box and immediately flushes. The length of the pocket pussy is shorter than his cock, the girth of the toy is just about the girth of his cock. If his cock even fits in the pussy, it’s going to bulge the toy out obscenely. It’s okay if he breaks the toy, it was cheap, and the idea of ruining this pussy gets him even harder. 

Tex lubes up his fingers and presses into the tight little hole of the pussy. The weird fleshy material now feels heavenly, feels real as he stretches it open. It’s easy to imagine stretching open a real pussy, his baby nice and shaved and his virgin hole opening up so nicely- Tex shakes the thought away, he _can’t_ think about _him._

Tex removes his fingers and lines his cock up with the pussy. His cock head is so large next to the delicate pussy, a bead of pre-come drips from his cock imagining the tight hole of his baby boy wrapped around him-

Tex presses his cock into the pussy, the blunt head merely just spreading the synthetic lips in a lewd kiss. The hole is too tight for him to penetrate it like this, so Tex pressed his thumbs into the pussy and spreads the tight hole open, enough to allow his cock entrance.

Tex’s cock pushes in the tight pussy and his eyes roll back at the sensation. He didn’t know it’d feel this _good_ this real. He looks down to watch his cock penetrate the toy and his breath catches at seeing just how much the toy has to stretch to accommodate his girth. Just the head of his cock is inside but it’s already stretched the pussy so wide he can see the ridge of his cock head under the flesh-like material. 

“Nng fuck baby...” he pushes in further and watches as his cock bulges out through the toy, wrapping so tight around him it’s easy to imagine this is a real virgin pussy. 

His baby boy would be this tight for him, he’s never taken a cock before and no one else will be able to fill him as good as his daddy. Keith’s eyes clenched tight as his virginal hole stretches to its limits to accommodate his daddy, allowing him entrance to his rightful place in his baby boy- Tex tightens his grip around the pussy, imagining the sensation is his baby boy clenching around him. He’d have to soothe his baby boy, get him to relax before he can push further in. 

“D-daddy, please fuck me, wanna be the perfect hole for you daddy-" He can hear Keith’s voice so clearly, his sweet baby boy begging to be filled, desperate to be made whole by his daddy. 

Tex groans and begins pumping his cock in and out of the pussy. He hasn’t pushed fully in yet as he shallowly fucks the tight pussy. In his fist he can feel the ridges of his cock as he fills the pussy, imagining how Keith’s pussy would bulge in his body as his daddy filled him. With a groan, Tex shifts on the bed, leaning over and leaning one hand against the headboard, imagines Keith bent in half, his knees by his ears, his feet in the air, as Tex pounds into the toy in earnest. The sounds of his cock in the toy are obscene, and it’s easy to imagine the sound of Keith’s pussy sucking his cock in. The look on his baby’s face as he’s able to fuck deeper into him at this angle, the sounds he won’t be able to hold back anymore as his daddy gives it to him good. 

“Daddy! Want you so deep in me, want your seed in me, please daddy-”

Tex groans brokenly as he bottoms out in the toy, balls resting against the pussy, and lightheaded Tex realizes his cock head pushed out the other side of the toy. His cock longer than this virgin pocket pussy’s channel, his girth bulging it to its limits, and his horny brain tells him he’s penetrated into Keith’s womb. 

Tex pounds into the pussy with a renewed fervour, moaning each time his cock head pushes into his baby boy's womb, dick drooling messily and dripping down his fist. The visual of seeing his cock fucking Keith’s pussy, seeing how he’d fill up his baby perfectly, his dick entering Keith’s  deepest part to plant his seed. Imagines coming so much into his baby’s small womb it overflows and fills his entire cunt, dripping down to Tex’s balls still so full of seed for his boy. Keith’s voice breaking as he cried in ecstasy as his daddy breeds him. 

Tex shudders his balls pulling tight as he falls further into his fantasy, “Breed me daddy! W-want the cock that made me to make me pregnant- give me a sibling daddy please- wanna carry your seed inside me pleaseplease-"

Tex groans, long and drawn out as hot comes, head of his cock speared through the toy completely and shooting his seed onto the bed under him- imagines Keith kneeling under him as he comes like that, swallowing his daddy’s come as he pleasures himself with this fake pussy, the pleasing look in Keith’s eyes as he begs his daddy to please use _him_ he has a perfectly good real pussy for his daddy to use he wants his daddy to shoot his seed in there, not waste it like this, but Tex makes Keith be patient, like up his come as he shoots it over his baby boys face. Keith’s eyes half closed as he becomes come drunk, eager to taste more of his daddy’s precious come, wrapping his lips around the head of Tex’s cock, swallowing up to the edge of the toy. Tex’s fist bumps his plump lips as he jerks his cock through the pussy, milking his orgasm to feed his little slutty boy. 

The last coherent thought Tex has as he comes is Keith drinking his daddy’s come from his own pussy as Tex gives him load after load of fertile seed. Tex flops over on the bed, spent cock throbbing and oversensitive as he tries to catch his breath, exhaustion overtaking him and body relaxed. 

All in all, a good purchase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so what I didn't include is the cherry pop virgin pocket pussy I have had a little membrane inside that's supposed to be the hymen you can break when you fuck it... but it was 7 am and I was writing from my dick.


End file.
